Come into my Parlor Lady Spider
by GradGirl2010
Summary: AU. Fem! Peter Parker. Patricia needs to get an interview with Sergei Kravinoff - Kraven The Hunter - to make up for not getting shots of Harry with Mr. Fisk. Kraven is happy to oblige. A hunter enjoys new game. However, this 'friendly interview' quickly turns steamy as the wild man seems to develop an 'interest' in his new prey. Her scent. It brings out the animal in him.
1. Lion's Den of Trophies

**Come Into My Parlor Lady Spider**

**AU. Fem! Peter Parker. Patricia needs to get an interview with Sergei Kravinoff - Kraven The Hunter - to make up for not getting shots of Harry with Mr. Fisk. Kraven is happy to oblige. A hunter enjoys new game. However, this 'friendly interview' quickly turns steamy as the wild man seems to develop an 'interest' in his new prey. Her scent. It brings out the animal in him.**

**xxx**

**The Lion's Den of Trophies**

**This is my first Spiderman fic. Based on The Amazing Spiderman game. And my first genderbent fic. I've been playing with this idea. If you like, read it. If you don't, there's thousands of other fic out there. Go find them. **

**xxx**

Man I really goofed! Here I was front and center at Harry's press conference with Mr. Fisk...AND I NEVER SNAPPED ONE PHOTO! I didn't even get out my phone and consider videotaping the moron next to them clapping. You know the one. The guy that wears a fake smile, claps his hands, while inside he wants to shoot someone. Yeah. That guy. UGH! Jonah already gave me an ear full about it. I'm surprised he didn't fire and rehire me like he always does. I'd better watch my step. He might actually mean it one of these times.

Being a part time superhero and part time Jonah Jameson Gopher can be pretty exhausting. My poor Aunt May. When I come home and her _Little Riicha __**(Ree-Sha) **_looks worn out. She's almost added hospital bills to the list because of the bruises I sustain. What can I do? I can't expect bad guys to not punch me back. Or shoot me when my back is turned. I couldn't bear the thought knowing I've left her alone because I made a careless step. She and I are all we have left. As such, I need to be the one taking care of her. And there's a way I know how to make that happen. I just need to get special permission first.

"_Interview Sergei Kravinoff?! The wildman?_" Jameson hollered derisively.

"It would be a great story, Mr. Jameson!" I implored him, running fingers through my short black hair. Loose, untidily combed strands tucked behind my ear. "Think of it as, "Wildman V. Spiderwoman. Multiplying menaces!" I had to throw menace in there. He'd never go for it if he thought I was a fan of this guy. Even though I only met him a couple of hours ago. Through my stylish, rectangular glasses, I watched a video of the wildman in question subduing a Siberian Tiger. As a lover of older men, this guy had my attention.

"_I don't doubt it will. IF an EXPERIENCED REPORTER,_" Neither of which I am, "_Were to do the interview. And Ms. Chang is already covering the Carnage Killer!_"

"Whitney's good, Mr. Jameson. I have no question about it." I shuffled anxiously in my computer chair. My pajamas were wrinkling askew with each movement. What? Middle of the day? Sure. When I get home for a long morning of superhero work, I like to chill in my PJ's. "But I also have no question that I can get inside Mr. Karvinoff's head. Make him confide in me, pour his heart out to me." Laying it on thick was my repartee. Just as it is massaging the egos of narcissists like Jameson. "If we wait for Whitney to finish, we may never know if Mr. Kravinoff is a menace or a help. Heck, he may even be the Carnage Killer living amongst us."

Jameson was humming considerately on the other end. I could hear that nerveracking pencil being nibbled on. My nail became my teeth's victim. He needed to answer swiftly. I was about to chew right to the skin. "_Okay. You've got a deal._"

"COME ON, MR. JAMESON! I CAN-Wait! What?" I halted my protest. I was set on his saying no that I missed what he said. "I can do it?" I lit up.

"_On the condition you get me photos and a story I can use._" He stressed. Unbeknownst to him, I was jumping up and down, and crawling over the ceiling with uncontainable joy. "_You bring me anything less than newsworthy, you're confined to the mailroom until Christmas of 2020. Am I clear?_"

"AS SHINY, BLUE, CRYSTAL! THANK YOU, MR. JAMESON!" I hope I didn't scream his ear off. But I was just so excited. My first test as a reporter. Who knows? Maybe i'll make it as one and pay the bills on time. Hanging up with Jameson, I rifled through the pockets of my worn baggy pants and found the number Kraven left Spiderwoman earlier. The guy's famous enough. It shouldn't be too suspicious if I call him...right?

"_Hello?_" A gravelly, baritone Russian man answered. Chill scaled my spine.

"He-hello. Mr...Kravinoff?"

"_Indeed. To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?_" He replied with a teasing tone, silently laughing at my shaking voice.

I swallowed my nerves and excitement and controlled myself. "My name is Patricia Parker. I'm a reporter for the Daily Bugle."

"_Ah yes. The Bugle._" He sounded very familiar with us. Made me wonder if Whitney caught him in a secret facility and blackmailed him to take photos for her."_A fine piece of tell all tales. I am a great admirer of the lengths you reporters go through to expose the truth, and weed out the ugliness beneath this city."_

"Th-thank you. We try." I really needed to get a grip. I sounded like a nervous moron at a spelling bee.

"_To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?_"

"I was hoping I could do a story on you for an article I'm writing. _Lord of the Concrete Jungle._" Wow. That was really the best I could come up with?

"_Catchy. Rolls off the tongue._"

"Thanks. Anyway, word of your arrival has raised many questions and concerns amongst the people." I left out where he may be misconstrued for the Carnage Killer. The way he caught that man dealing with the Russians in the park, it wasn't too farfetched. "You do strike me as someone above public opinion, but I was hoping you wouldn't mind swaying mine. I need a little objectivity in my story."

"_Forgive the assumption, My Dear, but are you a 'cub' when it comes to reporting?_"

My body went rigid. "How...could you tell?"

"_Veteran reporters are aggressive, persistent - leave no room for declining. Force the subject of their story to submit, regardless of personal feelings. You, Miss Parker,_" He purred my name, making my skin crawl,"_You are persistent. I can tell if I told you no you would call back and ask again. But you lack the aggressiveness. The...how you say...iron grip to convince me to share my time._" My confidence in my own idea was dwindling fast. Grah. I do sound like a wimp when I'm talking to him. By watching him on the video, he was a serious, no nonsense man. I'm a...college student with a degree in missing classes. "_If there is nothing else, Miss Parker-_"

"Mr. Kravinoff, I must apologize." I cut him off. I took a breath and continued, "This story I am writing is not just for my sake, but for the sake of all those who can't walk out the front door without some nutjob with a special M.O lurking behind them!" I was shaking, but man am I pumped up. "The Carnage Killer, Spiderwoman, Wilson Fisk, and now you - millions of people living in this have yet to recover from the Cross-Species outbreak. The last thing they need is someone who can wrestle a gator and walk away with nary a hair out of place." Did I sound rude? Did I sound aggressive? I hope I sounded like something, because I'm out of clever word twists.

Kraven caught me off guard when he laughed. That just pissed me off. Here I am pouring my heart and soul out, and he's laughing! He laughed at me during that mess at the bus station too. He'd better have a good reason. I may be 100 pounds lighter, but I'll send his ass flying back to Russian with a busted jaw.

"_You have captured my interest, Miss Parker!_" He announced boisterously, quieting his laughter. "_And I apologize for insulting you. I merely wished to draw out the lioness you kept bundled up._" So he was playing me. "_This number on my phone, it is to your mobile device?_"

"Yes, sir."

"_Then I will send you my address. Can I expect you...today, possibly?" _He lived in the same city I did, right? Well, same state, really. He does know it's raining outside. Another test, perhaps?

"It is...6:13." I checked the clock on my watch. "Depending on where you live, will seven or eight be alright?"

"_Either is fine. In between even._" He was pleased I chose today. He might want to see if a girl will brave a rainstorm. Puh. I'm no ordinary girl from Queens._ "I look forward to meeting you, Devushka. Till we meet._" He hung up.

"Devushka?" I quirked a brow. What exactly does that mean? Oh well. I didn't need to wait until he texted me. He gave me his card before we parted ways. Going as Spiderwoman will get me there in no time. But I needed the proper clothes to look the part.

I rinsed my sweaty body in the shower, blow dried my hair - it fell neatly back into place, then rushed to my room to find the shnaziest outfit I had. My greenish grey bolero jacket hadn't been worn in a while. It would look good with this black beret I have. Let's see...shirt, shirts, shirt. My grey V-Neck with that cute ring in the chest looks good. My turquoise scarf will not only look good, but will also keep me warm. Oh! My black skirt! Ripply, flowy - that's good. Some black tights, and my knee high brown boots. My glasses helped add a little sophistication. I put on chapstick to add some life to those chapped skins. A couple of turtle shaped earrings with opal jewels didn't hurt either.

Enough accessorizing. It was 6:30 and I needed my stuff together. Camera - check. Recorder - check. Notepad in case recorder misses something - check. Spiderwoman costume - double check. And my laptop so I can compile everything I collect at my favorite coffee bistro. What? I do my best thinking with coffee in my hand. Oh yeah, I can't forget my pass. Kraven might think I hoodwinked him without that. By the website I found, he has raging fangirls. Probably drawn to the muscles.

"Aunt May! I'm heading out!" I shouted, making a mad dash for the door.

"So late?" She gasped.

"Mr. Jameson needs a story by morning!" I stuffed two of her delicious chocolate chip muffins in my mouth. "I need to meet a guy. Has info about the Carnage killer." I must have been talking at a mile a minute. I slung my computer bag over my shoulder, gave Aunt May a kiss, and was on my way out the door. "I'll call you when I get there!" I shouted, closing the door.

Aunt May opened the door as I was running down the street. "PICK UP SOME BREAD ON YOUR WAY HOME!"

"I WILL!" I ran backwards, waving at her. "LOVE YOU!"

"Love you too." She whispered, touching her aching heart.

**xxx**

Aunt May. I'm sure she worries sick every time I walk out that door. I hate doing it to her. But I need the money. Not saying money is more important than her. Nothing is. Losing Uncle Ben last years made us both worry the next time one of us walks out that door, we won't come back. I need Aunt May to know, should that happen - god forbid - she won't have to worry about me. And I won't have to worry about her.

Web swinging across town always seemed to lift my spirits. Cleared my head before meeting the Jungle Man. The city flying below me. The fresh air rushing past me. Manhattan was beautiful from so high up. Hn. Reminds me of when Curt saw it from this height for the first time. The look on his face was warming. Were it he wasn't ridden by guilt the lizard's rampage caused, I'd have enjoyed the moment with him.

Landing on the roof of Kraven's loft, I pulled one of my magic, blink of the eye changes. The clothes looked as good as when I pulled them out. I put on extra deodorant, and some body spray. I still sweat, you know. "Confidence, stride, and look him in the eye. Smack him with a newspaper if he's bad." I psyched myself up. The rolling thunder worried me. Water droplets had me running to the ledge. I scaled my way to his doorstep, surprised to find the door open. The lightning and thunder coaxed me inside.

I felt rude just barging in. The rain almost immediately started falling when I went inside. Hard to believe one guy owned the building. Or did he just own the loft up the elevator? I'll figure it out. I rode the elevator to the top floor. With each ding passing a floor my heart skipped a beat. This might as well be my only chance to prove my worth to Mr. Jameson. I'm worried I'll blow it. I'm mostly worried Kraven will stuff and mount me if he finds out I'm just a photographer and not a reporter. He doesn't seem like the guy you lie to.

The elevator let me off at a dramatically dark corridor. I half expected the hallway to start extending ridiculously long when I walked in. The flashing lightning outside the drenched windows eerily lit the stone paved corridor. The hanging lamps mostly a decor than a light source. I swear if a pale girl with black hair making a loud grunt noise appears, I'm running so fast I'll leave flaming streaks in the floor. It felt like I had walked into a horror movie. My legs certainly thought so. They backed me into the closed elevator doors.

"No way." I took a deep breath, exhaling through my nose. I calmed down, found my courage, and continued to enter. My knees were knocking though. I hope it's not noticeable. "Mr. Kravinoff?!" The narrow corridor reverberated my voice. "It's me, Patricia Parker, from the Daily Bugle…" I trailed off, seeking a response. It was 7: 23. He should be here. I feel stupid for being a little late. "We spoke on the phone?" I tried again. _You laughed at me for sounding childish,_ I made sure to mumble. "The door was open...so…Mr. Kravinoff?"

I poked my head inside a huge room, carefully tiptoeing in case I was disturbing him. Again, I crossed the threshold into a new world I wasn't sure existed in Manhattan. The decor astounded me. If my eyes went any wider they'd fall out. My jaw might break off too. The loft was definitely the lair of a seasoned hunter. A veteran safari man with trophies, decorations, and a collection of knick knacks to stroke his ego. I keep extra photos of smug bad guys I pummel as my ego stroking trophies. They're fun to laugh at. But, boy, did I feel like a kid at an amusement park. Mr. Kravinoff had the best looking place. Dark, sure. In desperate need of brighter lighting than dim lamps. But the pelts, skulls, and preserved husks he had. The nature centers I visited as a kid would weep if they saw this place.

A T-Rex skull on a pole captured my eye. It was so real. So life like. The teeth. So sharp. My legs were moving on their own again. I kept twisting and turning like a kid ready to dip into the cookie jar. The closer to the skull I got, the more the aged and decayed cracks from preservation stood out. The teeth were a gnarly brown. They needed a brushing. The cracks and impressions - years of fighting on this guy's part. The teeth, though. The teeth...my hand reached out. The finger tips inches from touching.

"Good evening." A tiger roared behind me.

"AH!" I stumbled and fell on my butt.

Kraven stood at the window overlooking the rain soaked city, laughing menacingly at my reaction. He was dressed like a hunting commando. "Oh, I apologize for startling you, Devushka." He quelled his laughter, walking over to me. He makes me jump out of my skin, and he's laughing. What a character. I wonder if her made the tiger jump out of its skin before he draped on a couch. "I am Kraven." He announced, extending a hand. "You must be Patricia."

"Y-yes…" I grudgingly took his hand, hoisted to my feet. His hands were huge compared to mine. He was a hairy guy too. Every inch of him was covered in it. The vest he wore exposed his bare chest. Nice abs. His pecks seemed firm. And those muscles. _Oh man! I'm staring!_ I fixed myself up, mostly dusting my fluster off. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kravinoff."

"Like wise, _Miss_ Parker." He purred my name, kissing the top of my hand. Heat rose to my cheeks. I hope the room is dark enough to hide it. "Please, allow me." He offered to take my bag and hat, setting them beside the couch. I kept my phone on me, having the recorder running inside my jacket pocket. "I hope you can forgive my theatrics." He laughed behind his words. "I merely wished to demonstrate my skills."

_Yeah, you'd be a thrill at Halloween Festivals._ I thought angrily, hiding how impressed I truly am. He demonstrated his skills at the bus station. My spider sense missed him for the second time today. "The videos online do that pretty well." I surreptitiously wiped my hand on my tights. "I saw you take down that Siberian Tiger with your bare hands...without killing it." That's what truly impressed me.

"Tigers are endangered." He educated her on his reasoning. "I simply relocated the beast for its own safety as well as that of the local villagers." An inhumanly strong man with a heart of gold. Sounds familiar. "True hunters wish to conserve the natural world. It is where we find peace."

"You're a bit far from the _natural world_." The only _natural_ thing in Manhattan is Central Park and the fungus growing in the Hudson River. "As for peace...why would you come to one of the rowdiest places in America?" Vegas aside.

"I craved a new challenge. Came here to hunt the monsters Oscorp created..." He trailed his elucidation, leaning to the table hosting the full scale New York model. "The..._cross-species. _The deadliest combination of ANIMAL and HUMAN." Natures prehistoric to modern rivals. "I ended their threat swiftly, and without mercy. Though, I missed one. The Lizard known as Curt Connors." My neck clenched. Thank goodness I helped get Connors back in the asylum. Something tells me this guy would have turned him into a cheap handbag for some rich lady carrying a poodle. "

"And New York, myself included, thank you for that." I'm sincere when I say that. The vermin cross-species cause an epidemic that made the plague seem like a nasty head cold. Heck, they could have made a Quarantine four through six with what happened. "So why the choice to stick around? Wouldn't Maine or Jersey be a little more in you _nature _wheelhouse?"

"I grew fond of your city, and your city grew fond of me. So I decided to stay."

"Except now you're hunting normal people." Why else would he tie up a Russian Thug in broad daylight.

"NO! Only criminals." He stopped me and my biassed opinions in their tracks. "Only those who prey on their fellow man have anything to fear from me." He grit his teeth, emphasizing his contempt for criminals. "Do you prey on your fellow man, Miss Parker?"

"Of course not!" As an in the closet hero, I'm genuinely insulted. The only ones I prey on are the idiots who light cars on fire, rob from old ladies, and leave bombs everywhere.

"Then you have nothing to fear." He reached out and pinched my chin. Tilting my head up, he gazed deep into my eyes. I was mesmerize by his animal pools. "Though I do not doubt there is danger behind this pretty face." He teased me.

I cleared my throat, backing out of his hold. He huckled at the pink flush in my cheeks. Either I get this interview moving, or I'll be here all night with nothing but to show for it but Russian Opera stuck in my head.

"This new task force is sending a pretty strong message. _No Vigilantes._"

Kraven caught on I wished to change the subject, and willfully went along with it. Although I seemed to rub sour chord. "I do not trust them." He got that clear and out in the open. "They are paid for by FISK." Wilson Fisk. The man widely known - yet to be proved - as crooked as he is huge. Throwing money in one direction, while funding shady characters in the other. "I am sure you've heard the rumors of his _illegal_ activities." He used illegal loosely for good reason.

"Sure. Everyone has." I shrugged. Illegal with beneficiary mounds of money is the new legal in town. "But nobody can prove it. And the police seem okay with him." Which puts me in a spot, because I have nothing but respect for the police.

"Because he has paid those who are corrupt!" He stated strongly. He gestured to the New York model, as if saying the entire city is bred on corruption. "And the rest are desperate to avoid looking incompetent, while the public is desperate for an end to the crime wave." A double edge sword. Expose the corruption and the people lose the one thing that shows hope of dampening crime. But let it continue, and the people will be exposed to an all new level of criminal. Ones in tacky, million dollar suits that seem untouchable. "I have only one agenda: to get results."

"I'm all for that. Truly, you have my support." Kraven nodded thankfully, but sensed the _but_ of the conversation encroaching. "But based on my experience - uh! Research...the police aren't too big of fans of vigilantes. They're literally split down the middle on opinions of Spiderwoman."

"The police had their chance to stop the crime wave. They failed miserably." He glowered disappointed at his model. The model depicted areas where crime has forever blemished, and cannot be healed. "Spiderwoman merely fills the gaps, and compensates for their weakness." When he says it like that, I kinda wanna punch myself in the face. "While she exudes in experience, the results she yields are...adequate." He wobbled a hand, demonstrating I'm on the brink. "To say there is room for improvement, is like telling a writer they need to edit their work. Obvious, and yet commonly neglected." Now if I weren't a lady with a secret I'd punch him to Rhode Island.

" I...uh...don't think they like being reminded of that."

"I do not wish to insult them. Or Spiderwoman." He seemed to bow at me. Could he tell I was offended? "Spiderwoman's only crime is using gifts bestowed to her. She and I - to have the powers to help, but refuse to act, would be a far greater crime. Would you not agree?" He quizzed me.

"Yeah..." His words touched me. I've mulled a similar theory over and over in my head plenty of times. Hearing someone else who agrees lifted my spirits. "As a matter of fact...I would."

"As a reporter, you too have a power. On that brings a sort of peace of mind."

"How do you mean?"

"You can unravel mysteries, bring dark secrets to light. By the end of the day you make enemies, but you will have made your fellow man glad." He praisingly bumped fuzzy knuckles to my shoulder. "Someone willing to expose the dangers, in spite of her own well being, is making streets a better place for future generations." He made me blush again. He was overestimating me, by far. I'm not...well...I'm not yet. "Forgive me. Have I embarrassed you?"

"No! NO! Just...thank you." I fiddled with my hands. My face was beet red. Move on, Patricia! Move on! "Uh-uh-AHEM!" I clapped my cheeks, getting back in the game. "Is man really the _most dangerous game_?" I use air quotes because I find human beings can be pathetic without central air or a wifi signal. Or a fridge packed with food.

"In their own way, yes. But men are merely highly evolved animals." That's true. We are lumped with apes and other mammals. "The current crime wave provides fascinating opportunities to study them. The patterns of the various factions."

Careful, Kraven. You're starting to drool. "And what are you finding out?" Spiderwoman needs to hear this.

""That criminals are not unlike beasts. They have hunting grounds, specific behaviors. Many travel in packs." Wow. Thugs were sounding more like wolves than actual people. "But there are differences."

"Such as...?"

"Animals prey on others for survival. Only human beings are willfully cruel." There's truth in that. The guy that killed my Uncle Ben is as cruel as they come. Alistaire Smythe? Cruel by madness.

Well, I had all I needed. Time to wrap this up, write it, and report to Jameson. "So you're saying...you feel a responsibility to use your powers to help."

"Yes." He answered confidently. "To have such power, and not use it, is to be unworthy of it." He pressed a finger to my chest. "Do not let your power go to waste. Underdeveloped now, it will become a force when you're older."

"Th-thank you...um..." I'm getting dizzy being sweet talked by this guy. "I...think our readers will find all this very interesting." I chirped, backing away from him. I certainly found it interesting.

"Good, good." His cell phone rang. I felt saved by the bell. "I must take this call. But, please, look around. Take pictures of anything you wish." He strolled by me, putting the phone to his ear. I must admit it surprised me he even knew how to use a phone. "Yes? ... No, I said TRANQUILIZER DARTS!" He roared. I arched a brow. Wonder what he needs those for. "NO! I have interest in _automatic weapons_! They require no skill! I am an ARTIST!" He wagged a finger in the air, disappearing through a door.

And boy you don't anger an artist. Especially one who takes on lions, tigers, and bears. Anyone says "oh my" and this is over. Welp, Kraven gave me permission. Guess I could snap a photo or two. Do I have enough film to capture this whole loft? Doubtful. Maybe I can narrow down cool, chic, and exotic to a few things in here.

Hmm. That elephant skull by the model looks interesting. Elephant? Sure that's not a mammoth? And that tiger head - awesome! The deer antlers were cool too. I aimed my camera, cleaned up the focus, and I had a nice piece of work on my reel. If I were a little taller I be tempted to touch them.

Next, next, next...Ooh. A portrait of Kraven himself. It was hung above a mantel in a cozy fireplace area. I'm not a drinker, but the bottles of bourbon he had on the shelf were starting to look appealing. Before I became too enthralled, and remember I'm still a year or two shy of the legal drinking age, I capture a photo of the photo. He looked the same, but maybe a decade or two younger. Not a bad looking guy. Works the hairy chest. And...his accent doesn't hurt either.

NO! NO! MOVE ON! One more shot before I go! Come on, come on...That T-Rex head. I wonder where he went to get that. It was so life like - probably was - that I could see the beast thirsting for my flesh. I took two photos of it. One for Jameson, and one for me.

These were good. Maybe if I work fast i can compile a newsworthy story by...it's already half past eight...midnight. Two in the morning at the latest. "Pardon the interruption." I darted around. Kraven sounded like he was behind me. Taking a few steps back, he was watching from the second floor. How did I miss that? "Would you care to see my latest trophies?" Something told me declining wasn't an option.

There was a flight of stairs just past the preserved striking, monster snake display. Did this guy carbon freeze his catches or what? Running up the stairs, I was brought to a type of second floor study. A white tiger skin was laid out like a carpet. The piano next to it...so glossy and beautiful. A man of the arts he is.

"Are you impressed?" Kraven appeared behind me.

"Impressed is too gentle. You have amazing acquisitions." Living up to his claim of being an artist. "The places I've been to...they look more like robbed garage sales. No one's ever come close to this aesthetic."

Kraven threw his head back, laughing aloud. "Now it is you who are embarrassing me. But thank you, Devushka. You are too kind. Please..." He put a hand to my back, escorting me to the next room. "I have a feeling you will...find these of a particular interest." That whir in his tone - he expected me to know what he had hiding in there. I was getting scared all over again. The look in his eye...it was darker. What's in that room?

Kraven guided me along. As I crossed the threshold to a small hallway I squeezed my eyes closed, tensing up. He put both hands to my shoulders, centering me. I could feel I entered a wider room. But I was too scared to look. Nevertheless, I opened my eyes.

My blood turned to ice. My heart skipped several beats. Standing there, right before my eyes, frozen in time to accentuate their bloodthirsty nature - The Cross-species' that plagued New York all of a year ago. Thank goodness Curt reverted to his old self. Otherwise...Kraven - no! No I...I won't think about that. Curt's fine! He's back at the asylum like he wanted. He's cured.

"Beautiful…" Fuzzy lips purred in my ear. A firm chest at my back rooted me in place. "Are they not?" He put one hand to my shoulder, while the other ran down my arm. His fingers interlaced with mine. My heart was pounding. Kraven could feel it from my back. "Are they not, Devushka?" Hot breath tickled my ear. I cringed in his arms, shaking uncontrollably as I tried not to cry out or run. "I did, however, miss a couple. The Rhino - drowned in the Hudson. And...the Lizard." I must have reacted, because he was putting on the pressure. I did a little research as well. Curt Connors," Curt's name dropped my heart into my stomach. He knows Connors is the lizard, "He is a close friend to you. Someone you value - also a cross species himself."

"He's…" I swallowed a dry lump. Kraven's hungry gaze was prying a confession out of me. My legs were losing strength with how close he is. "He's not like these ones...he's not." I'm losing my voice. A stupid squeak as he inhaled my hair. Why is he sniffing my hair? And what is he muttering under his breath? I can't...Russian? "He-he's better! Cured!"

"Oh is he?" He purposefully lowered his voice so he would have to be closer to my tingling ear. "Then why is he in an asylum?" My heart...it's pounding. I can't breathe. It's really hot in here. Kraven's baritone chuckle reverberated my back. "Well?"

"He feels safer!" I blurted shrilly, finally finding my voice. "He...he wanted to go back! Afraid the lizard-"

"The lizard?" He hummed. I froze with dread. Ice encased my spine to my toes. Oh god what did I just say? "If the man you admire is _cured_," Kraven snaked his free hand under my arm, cupping my chin, "Then why would he fear the monster?" His fingers ran over my lips. His laughing vibrated his throat on my neck. I was falling apart. This weight pressing down on my shoulders, and I don't mean those iron triceps and biceps. It was crushing me. Connors...this madman was going to hurt Connors! Why...why else would he ask about him?

"Stop...please..." I put my hands to his. They wouldn't budge. My spider strength left me. I couldn't break away. "Curt isn't...he's not!" I whimpered.

"The way these soft lips protect a monster of a man." He cooed teasingly. That thick finger tenderly caressed her lips, prodding under the lower lip. "Who, exactly, is Curt Connors to you, Miss Parker? Why protect him?" He snaked his other hand around and grasped my waist, lightly rubbing up and down. It...it feels...no! No, don't think like that! Not now! He's crazy! "Is it possible...you are drawn to him? A kindred spirit to make sense of an unforgiving world?" What does that mean? Does he know who I am? No! He couldn't. He's digging. For what? "What a shame? It would appear a beast has claimed its beauty. Will he...hunt me down if I consumed you?" He licked my outer ear, sending me into an enraged spiral.

He's not getting to Connors through me! I stomped on his foot, bashed my head in his nose, then wrenched myself free of him. "I think this interview is over!" I roared, running from the man holding his bleeding nose. He was astounded by my swift movements. He should be. Better than him can't keep me pinned. Not that I know anyone better than this tiger skin loon.

Forget the stairs! Forget if he sees! I sprang over the railing to the first floor, rolling on the landing. Kraven was at the bars, just...watching me. My legs flew into overdrive. I grabbed my things, knocked a couple buildings over on the model, and was out that door before another thought formed in my head.

I could hear him. Kraven. He was...laughing. Laughing at me! Stupid elevator! I pressed the first floor button in a craze. Hurry up! HURRY THE HELL UP! That ding was church bells. I burst out, practically broke the front door. A few people jerked out of the way when I jumped down the stairs. I just ran. I ran as fast as I could. He was still watching me. From that window! I know he is! The taste of my ear in his...! And his tongue it...! Run, run, run!

**To be continued**

**If you like it, I'll keep going. You don't? Well, I'll finish it anyway. **

**Later.**


	2. Back to the Den

**Back to the Den**

**Okay. I couldn't resist. I needed to make another chapter. **

**Thanks for the favs and alerts guys.**

**xxx**

The front door slammed open. A cup of tea broke on the floor, and hurried footsteps beelined to the door. "PATRICIA!" My Aunt May cried fretfully. I nearly broke the door busting in, hyperventilating from literally running from Manhattan to Queens, drenched to the bone by the rain. "Oh...dear...!" Aunt May closed the door. "What happened to you?! Are you alright?!" My strength left me. I fell back against the wall. A pool of rain water flooded beneath me, sinking in the floor. "Patricia! Are you alright?!" Aunt May was on her knees, frantic as she inspected me. She was stunned by my red cheeks. She flinched at how cold my skin was. I wasn't injured, but she could see in my eyes something bad happened. I'm just...too frazzled...and ashamed to tell her about it. Maybe I won't. I can't. "Come on! Let get you out of those wet clothes, and hot tea in you!"

Aunt May helped me up the stairs and into my room. She put a towel on my head, soaking up the dripping water. She then rushed down stairs to make me a cup of tea. When my door closed, I dropped to my hands and knees. Breath was lost to me. My eyes wide in abject fear. That tongue...that long, smooth, hungry tongue was taunting my ear. His voice in my ear. My nails dug in the floor. He was still...ON ME! I was shaking like a scared puppy. I felt like I was going to vomit. I just might. His hands...they were...

I tore the towel off, unintentionally spiking my hair. My sopping wet shirt, skirt, boots - everything I wore today went into the hamper and into the dryer. Yes. Even the boots. I threw on a pair of hello kitty pj bottoms, and long sleeve shirt. It was still cold. The sweater my college hands out never felt so warm when I slid it on. But the frigid touch of Kraven's callused hands never left my skin. They slithered on my arms, wrapped to my waist...BRR. When Aunt May was making sure I wouldn't fall down the stairs on the way to my room, her gentle hands were Kravens. I almost pushed her off. Lucky my rational mind stayed with me until my room. After that, it all just came crashing down.

**xxx**

Aunt May finished brew a fresh pot of tea by the time I wobbled my way downstairs. Her fraught stairs churned my insides. She must have been out of her mind with worry while I was gone. To have me burst through the door like a burglar must have nearly stopped her old heart. Oh man. What'll happen if I tell her what happened at Kraven's? No I...I can't tell her.

We went into the living room. Aunt May closed the blind to the raging storm outside, tossed a blanket around my shoulders, and sat down in her chair. I slouched in the couch corner, partially turned so she wouldn't see my perturb. Hmph. Who am I kidding? It's Aunt May. Uncle Ben was married to her for YEARS and he could never pull the wool over her eyes. She already knew something was wrong with me the second I stormed in. Part of me wants to pour my guts out to her. But I need this job. I need to help her. I'm an adult now, sure. But if Aunt May knew what happened, she'd beg me to quit.

"You feel better?" Aunt May tenderly broke the silence.

"Much." Her tea flowed so smoothly down my throat. An explosion of warmth lifted my spirits. That's my Aunt May. "Thanks, Aunt May

"You're welcome, Dear." There's the ice breaker, now for the direct approach. "Now why don't you tell me what left you so winded." There it is. "You were white as a sheet with wine stains."

I can't lie to her. But I can...stretch the truth. Similar to what I do when I need an excuse to put my costume on. "Mr. Jameson let me get my feet wet and gave me a reporter assignment."

"That's wonderful!" Aunt May exuberated.

"Yeah. It is."

"But..." Her excitement faded.

"But...the guy I'm interviewing...his name's Kraven the Hunter." Aunt May may not have emotionally reacted, but she rested her back, bracing herself for the worst. The guy's name was _Kraven the HUnter._ Land mines in place of red flags were scattered everywhere in her head. "He's well-known on the web as a bit of a _wildlife preservationist hunter._ Doesn't kill animals, but not afraid to be rough. However, he shows no quarter to those who hunt their fellow man." Wonder if I matched Kraven's passion.

"Was he _rough_ with you?!" She asked gruffly.

"NO! NO! Not at all!" That wasn't a lie. He wasn't rough. At all. He was, actually, docile. Those big hands would give a mean massage. STOP IT, PATRICIA! "He was the perfect host. A little too passionate about crime waves and animals, but he's a good man."

"If that were true you wouldn't have broken in as if he was hunting you." She stated firmly. That's my Aunt May, always on the ball. She'd have been great as a police interrogator.

"There's a spot in his house-"

"You were in his house?" And I just screwed up. Aunt May and Uncle Ben taught me to never go into a strangers house alone.

"More of a loft, but I wasn't there long." No chance for recovery. I needed to have faith Aunt May would calm down...thank goodness. I can proceed with caution. "Anyway, he wanted to show off his new trophies...and showed me three cross-species that tormented New York last year."

"My goodness! He's the one that caught them?"

"Caught them, stuffed them, and has them posed in a parlor." My discomfort with the subject was obvious.

"I don't understand why that would..." Aunt May trailed off. She took a moment to think about this. A ring on my finger struck a bell. "Dr. Connors. He was a..."

I curled my knees to my chest, hiding half my face in my knees. "Kraven said he missed Connors, and _hinted_ he wouldn't mind luring the beast to finish his collection."

"How did he plan to do that?"

"Th-that's when I ran." That was a half lie right there. I only ran because he said he'd use me to get to him. "I didn't want to hear what he would do to Curt, and I didn't want to know how he would do it." I lied on my cheek, shying from Aunt May so she wouldn't see my watery eyes. "Curt did terrible things in pursuit of _curing_ his arm. He returned to it to save New York from Smythe. To hear someone call him a monster, to want to hunt him…" I was scared, "It enraged me! So I cut the interview short and ran as fast as I could. I know it's not something Uncle Ben would have wanted, but-"

"Stop right there, Patricia Parker!" Aunt May shot from her spot, sitting next to me. "This Kraven man clearly has an agenda. Like Spiderwoman, he fancies himself an upholder of justice. I don't doubt they are." Being a superhero with a secret identity, there's always a chance you'll be praised and insulted all at once. Aunt May said it with understanding and love. That's what made it better. "But the way they go about it leaves much to be desired. Vigilantes or approved heroes - no one is above the law or simple humanity."

"I-I know, Aunt May. I agree with you." Part of the way.

"This Kraven man obviously operates on a different level. But, by your definition, if he wanted to hurt you I think he would have." For all I know, Kraven could tie me into a pretzel. "While I would feel better if someone more seasoned interviewed Kraven," She cupped my cheek, "This may be your only open door for a while. If you think you handle it…"

My attention shifted to a picture of Uncle Ben above the mantel. Uncle Ben become a rocksteady, successful man. Earned what he needed, and always put his wants second. Because of him, I'm stronger than when my parents disappeared without a trace. He taught me life is too short, but it should not be taken lightly. By working hard and facing challenges, anyone can accomplish anything. And sometimes, when life hurls obstacles in your path, meeting them head on is better than dodging them. They'll only come back in a fury.

"I know I can." I reassured Aunt May, holding her hand. That's when a dreadful thought dawned on me. "Ugh! I need to call Mr. Jameson. Tell him how I ran."

"I'm sure he'll understand if you explain." By my look, Aunt May realized she had no idea who it is I work for.

**xxx**

_Knock, knock, knock. _I sheepishly entered Jameson's office. He was staring out the window to the vast city before him. A city he's chosen to be responsible for bringing them the latest news, and who's who in organized crime. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Jameson?" I muttered barely over a whisper. Last night still had me shaken up.

"Ah. Parker, um, come in." He flicked a hand, "Close the door." That was new. Mr. Jameson is usually loud, obnoxious, and obnoxiously loud. He's behaving uncharacteristically docile. I kept my guard up, stayed standing in case furniture started flying. I'm serious. He threw a bust at Hoffman because he hated the _incorrectly _placed bold ink. "I'll get right to the point," Didn't expect anything less, "Mr. Kravinoff contacted my office this morning."

My heart sank. He must have heard I ran. Kraven didn't come across as a self preservation bigot. "I'm sorry, Mr. Jameson! I...I didn't mean to-" He raised a hand. I went quiet in an instant.

"He called and implored me not to be cross with you."

"He what?" Did I just hear Jameson right?

"From the sounds of things, he was concerned I would fire you for leaving in the middle of an interview. I was tempted." The floor sank with me. That pink slip spitting distance from pasting to my back. "Until he said, and I quote..." He pulled a notepad from his untidy desk. He cleared his throat, putting on his best Russian impression, "I made the young reporter uncomfortable, and crossed lines one should never cross. Please give her my apologies." I'll admit, he did a decent job. As for Kraven...just...wow. Wait. I called him. Doesn't he have my number? Unless I'm marked as an unknown caller. "Anything I should know?" Jameson continued, sitting at his desk to ease the thick air. "Was he...inappropriate? Did he try to hurt you? Or worse?"

"N-No! I mean, not really." My tongue was tripping over itself. Jameson tilted his head, prying the stammering lies apart. What am I doing? Why am I lying for that animal preserving lunatic! If I tell Jameson what he did, police will be on Kraven in a heartbeat. Curt will be safe. But he...he called to apologize. Saved my job. And wasn't _inappropriate_ so to speak. Well he was, but...what am I trying to say?

"Patricia?" Jameson grunted.

"Mr. Kravinoff and I got off on the wrong foot." My tongue decides to work and I come up with that generic excuse? "He...He's a bona fide unter. Has the pelts to prove it. Including the husks of three cross-species."

"Those freak shows from last year?" I bobbed my head somberly. Jameson wondered what happened to them. But it didn't elude him that I was nauseous thinking about those lifeless husks. It was on the tip of Jameson's tongue to ask me why that bothered me. Then he saw me playing with the OSCORP science division ring Curt and other scientists received. Curt gave it to me for helping him with the decay algorithm. "Curt Connors - the lizard - he's still a good friend of yours, isn't he?"

"Yes sir." I admitted with a guilty groan. I'm probably the only sane person who still cares about Connors. Fridays are my visiting days. We spend them talking about - well - everything. "Kraven knew that too. He..." I squeezed my arm. Yesterday I was scared. Today...I'm beyond pissed. "He _implied_ he wanted to use me to draw out Curt's lizard form. Add the lizard to his trophy case. I know that, as a reporter, I need to remain objective, but-"

Jameson's hand stopped me again. He was being really understanding. "I'm no fan of Spiderwoman, or The Lizard. Curt Connors, on the other hand, is an entirely different matter. He's a good man dealt a bad hand." Seriously! I'm in the twilight zone today. Jameson is being the rational, reasonable one! "What's more is he's your friend. If I were you, I'd have punched that guy in the nose for even thinking of using me." Would it be a consolation prize if I headbutted him? "Now, while it's impossible to get someone arrested for _implying_, I'm sure Whitney can-"

"Uh, actually!" He was startled by me being the one halting a conversation. Why am I stopping it? No way. I'm not about to... "Mr. Kravinoff is eccentric. And...maybe he has a few screws loose." More than a few. "But he truly, genuinely cares about New York. Wants the people to feel safe when walking out the door. I have him on tape admitting it."

"You going somewhere with this?" He asked me, wearing that all-knowing smile. Not so much a smile, but a pleased expression that told me he knew what I was going to say.

"What I'm saying is...I...haven't _quite_ finished my work yet." I squeaked unsurely. Man, I can't believe I'm saying this. About to consider...IT'S HIS ACCENT! IT HAS TO BE! He's a middle aged, well built, Russian man majoring in charm and charisma. "Whitney was captured sneaking into OSCORP last year. Had the bullet wounds and bumps to prove it. Yet she still kept at it."

"And..." He motioned a hand for me to continue.

I gripped the chair arms, steadied myself. Courage built in my core. "I want to finish this assignment! Prove that you and the city can rely on me!" I put my hands on his desk, shooting to my feet. "I have to."

"Hmph." Jameson leaned back. His stoic face cracked a proud smile. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear." He picked up his phone, quickly dialing a number. He noticed my bewildered look and said, "Mr. Kravinoff wished for a second interview if you were up for it." My eyes widened. The call was on its second ring. "And..." Jameson passed me the phone, "A chance to apologize." He got out of his chair, heading for the door.

"Hey! Wait! Mr. Jame-"

"_Hello?_" Kraven's voice turned me to stone. Jameson extended 10 fingers, signaling I had 10 minutes before he would be back. That malignant nut planned this whole thing. He knew I'd want to keep going. "_Hello?_" He closed the door. I was alone...on the phone...with Kraven the Hunter.

"He-hello?"

"_Miss Parker?_" He was shocked to hear it was me. Guess he wasn't expecting to hear from me so soon.

"Hello, Mr. Kravinoff." I moaned. I really didn't want to talk to him right now. Next week would have been preferable. _Spiderwoman_ would have found him and sent his butt on a one way trip back to Russia.

"_I assume Mr. Jameson is allowing you and I to proceed. That is why you called._"

"I...guess so." So much for breaking the ice. We got past that last night. Geez, we sounded like pre-boyfriend and girl debating on a kiss at the front door. Hmm. I wonder if he kisses like the animal he-STOP THAT! I mentally slapped myself. Curse my love for foreign older guys. "For the record: Mr. Jameson called and bamboozled me into taking it."

"_Forgive my boldness, but...I am pleased he did. Perhaps, maybe, I can earn your forgiveness. Properly. In person._" My fingers curled tighter to the phone's neck. He wants to apologize in person. I'm guessing that doesn't mean meet at a starbucks and swap stories over a frap. "_I have business that will take the rest of the day. Perhaps, if you are not busy, you an I may continue where we left off last night._" Last night. That tongue of his lapped my ear again. I shuddered audibly. "_My cross-species exhibit will make for a good editorial, no?_"

"Oh! Yeah! Right!" I turned red as a cherry. Of course he meant the cross-species. They...would make for a good shoot. And I don't have to stay long. Just grab the pics, splice a story together, and badda-bing badda-boom I've got a story and maybe some worker comp money. "Same time as yesterday?"

"_It is a date, Devushka._"

"Ugh, one thing." I caught him before he hung up. "My Russian is rusty. What does _Devushka _mean?"

Kraven chuckled in my ear, bringing on those chills. "_Tonight, 'Devushka.' Till we meet again._" He blew a kiss and hung up. I hope those animal instincts of his clued him in on the daggers in my glare.

The phone hook nearly broke when I slammed the phone down. Mr. Jameson was already at the door and opened it for me like the _gentleman_ he stifled. "I so need a raise!" I stormed past him..

"I will pay you $500 for pictures, an extra $200 for the story!" Jameson shouted.

"DEAL!" I slammed the door behind me, already halfway home with my entire story written in my head. _**Kraven the Hunter - Part man, part beast, all in heat!**_

**xxx**

Floor 1...floor 2...floor 3 - HURRY UP ALREADY! My toes tapped anxiously. My hands twisted and pulled at my bag's strap, tearing it halfway. This elevator ride was the slowest in the UNIVERSE! COME ON ALREADY! Stamping my thumb on the button wasn't moving it any faster. It didn't make me feel better either. Okay, Riisha! Just breathe...calm yourself...it will be a relatively swift visit. Just get a few more pics of the cross-species, ask a few questions, and get out that door. Before, you know, those rippling pectorals and astounding abs...and that rather husky beard - STOP IT! I slapped myself. "GOD, GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

_Ding! _The doors opened, I charged out. A wall smashed my nose. A hairy wall. I shook off the rattling in my head, tilting my head to see what Sergei Kravinoff moved in the middle of the hall. The bricks that left my butt when that wall turned out to be Kraven's hairy chest.

"Welcome back, Devushka." He crooned menacingly, cupping my shoulders. Tingles prickled my back. "Eager to get started are we?"

"And…" I swept his hands off, turning on my heels, "I'm out."

A hand grasping mine stopped me before my foot crossed into the elevator. A lump lodged in my throat. "Please, Miss Parker. I only tease." He lightly guided me from walking out again. He accepted that I refused to face him, proceeding to save him. "Yesterday, I was...insensitive toward your relationship with Dr. Connors. The hunter in me overbears my courtesy."

"The _HUNTER_ in you…" I snatched my hand back, throwing a full dagger glare in his direction, "Wanted to use me to lure out the lizard!" Something that isn't possible without a cross-species DNA cocktail. Kraven doesn't need to know that.

"Again, you have my most sincere apologies." He crossed a hand across that chiseled chest, and bowed at the hip. "Never would I use a woman, least of all one so beautiful," He slyly scooped my hand, "For my own gains." When he kissed the top of my palm, I exploded cherry red. Goosebumps scaled my arms to my shoulders. I tensed up, discreetly trying to retreive my hand. "Let us dispense with the pleasantries." Kraven looped my arm to his, escorting me into the living room. "I believe there is a story you mean to write."

"And I know what to begin with." I pushed record on my phone. "What-means-DEVUSHKA?!" I snarled through grit teeth.

"PAH-HA-HA!"

Kraven was expecting me to ask. He was in stitches by my childish impatience. He put a hand close to my ear and whispered. "SAY WHAT?!" I screamed, getting trapped in a fluster. "You don't call a person you've just met something like that!"

"It is a term of endearment. Meant to be a compliment." He feigned that oh-so aggravating innocence. I'm an American girl! We take things like that seriously! The guy hasn't even bought me dinner yet. He tenderly stroked both sides of my jaw, "Unless you wish for it to mean more…" He was close. His breath teased my lips. That smile the smile of a hungry predator.

It's okay. I'm calm. I'm cool. I'm...about to pass out. "Cre-AHEM! _COUGH_!" I choked on my squeaky voice. "The-the cross-species! Interview...GRR!" Kraven ogled me adoringly, just eating up my tied tongue. Those muscular arms folded, and his feral eyes scrolling me. I am wearing clothes, right? I feel so naked. "MAY I PLEASE SEE YOU TROPHIES?!"

"I thought you'd never ask." Kraven stepped to the side, bowing as he swept his arms to the stairs. "Please…" I stiffly rushed past him, keeping my hands behind my back in case he decided to put a hand there.

The cross-species exhibit took my breath away again. I just can't get over how alive they appeared. As if they would jump off their pedestals and eat my flesh. Good times, good times. I lifted my camera, gesturing to the three cross-species. Kraven bobbed his head, flourishing a hand. Excitement flooded me. Six photos sufficed. Three for the bugle, three for me to pin up on my wall. Unable to resist, I lightly ran my hand over the Scorpion. Rough scales tingled my hand. It felt so cool.

"Beautiful?" Kraven chirped.

"Most definitely." I was in awe. But, now that I thought about it, there's something that's bothering me. Rhino drowned, and the rat guy died with time. Connors is in prison. I'm pretty sure I caught these guys. "I thought Spiderwoman captured them!" I have the damn bruises to prove it. The pin prick from Connor's syringe lingered too.

"An inadequate solution!" Kraven spat, insulted in my faith in...myself. "They escaped."

"So you...killed them?" This man officially has me scared. It took everything I had to end up bloodied and in dire need of a tailor. This guy...not sure if those scratches he had were old or new.

"To save the lives of their victims, yes. But also in self defense." Naturally he was setting the record straight. Not that I blame him. Deep down I felt sorry for the cross-species, and killing isn't in my wheelhouse. Part of me wonders if they suffered before being made into ornaments. "You feel pity for these creatures."

"What?! No! I mean-"

"It is alright. Perfectly natural, and shows you are compassionate to all living things. Artificial or not." Still, I felt a little silly. "While it would have pleased me to relocate them and allow them to live, their existence posed a threat to mankind." That's where my remorse depleted. If I hadn't stopped that vermin, New York would have been nuked to the stone ages. "They were...DEADLY opponents."

"I know. I MEAN, I can imagine." Try not to sound too thrilled by the hunt, Kraven. Which begged a question in my head. Kraven's been straightforward with me this whole time. Has proven vocally and by action that he shows no mercy to those who are merciless. Death is...his very last resort. Looking at these cross-species, I needed to know...two things. "They had superhuman powers. How'd you manage to live to tell this tale?"

"I have trained myself to the peak of human ability, and learned many natural means of enhancement." Enhancement is right. The only other guy I've seen with muscles like that is the Hulk. "I do not resort to those _drugs_ the scum who pollute the street sell. Never. But the secrets of native cultures."

"Such as…"

"Herbs, potions - mysteries forgotten by so-called _civilized_ man."

"They seem to keep you healthy. You seem to have the vigor and dexterity of a tiger."

"You flatter me, Devushka." He chortled. "By utilizing these more natural treatments, I am able to keep up well beyond my years. But, as is sad to say, I cannot beat time." I had to agree with that. Even if my powers stay with me forever, I'm not invulnerable to aging...or death. "So, until that time comes, I use it to make a difference in the world. One way: hunting the criminals who believe themselves untouchable."

"I...do hate to say this…" I suck on my lips, "Hunting Criminals - some people might mistake you for the Carnage Killer."

"BAH! He is no hunter, but a brute! A savage!" Lesson 1: pick words very carefully. He's not a stranger to this accusation, but being compared to the Carnage Killer is an insult to his craft. He is an artist after all. "His very existence is to men like myself!"

"Makes sense. But he's also taking down criminals. Yet you want to take him down?"

"Because he is an animal killing other animals. One day that taste of blood will blur his vision, and send him after a jaywalker." I never really thought about that. When do you stop killing for justice' sake, and start killing for your own. "He dishonors what I do. And, without honor, Patricia, the hunt means nothing."

Honor. Is that what I have? I mean, I'm no hunter, but I do utilize a certain restraint when fighting. I don't think anyone knows how easy it would be to kick someone's head clean off their shoulders. Brings another question to mind, "When do you consider it okay to kill?"

"When there is no other choice. I do not take life lightly." Flat, simple, and unwavering. He wanted me to understand that and keep it in mind. "But when it is necessary, I do not hesitate. If my failure to act cost the life of an innocent person," The fret in his voice, the concern in his eyes, "I could not live with myself."

"I...know what you mean." That's how I feel til this day. If we hadn't argued, if I had only answered his call...if I had only stopped that mugger. Uncle Ben...I'm so sorry, Uncle Ben.

"You have lost someone."

God bless...I'm so obvious. "How could you tell?"

"I see a child still cursing herself. Carrying a burden she had no control over. That burden is blinding you from the potential you possess."

"What potential? I'm a news grunt."

"A news grunt who reminds this city, while dangers may lurk, they need to cherish life, and live. Do not let travesties such as the cross-species ruin what they work for. For that, I know, the one you lost would be proud of you."

"You think so?" There are doubts still in me. Why would he be proud? He was killed looking for me.

"I do." He smiled warmly. Wow. This feeling. I haven't felt something like this...in a while. What is it? "Who was it?"

"My Uncle Ben."

"A lucky man." He chortled. "By our phone conversation alone, I can tell that YOU do not let your Uncle's death weigh you too far, yet it does weigh heavily on your heart." You don't know the half of it. "And your skills last night prove to me you are a truly capable person. A wolf among the sheep who ignorantly wait to be slaughtered." I wouldn't call people sheep. Some are perfectly capable on their own. I'm just there to lend them a hand. "If I may be bold for a while longer, how did it happen?"

That twinge in my aching heart gripped me in a vice. Dryness cracked my throat. "He...we got into an argument...I left to clear my head...he was _shot_ trying to find me." I choked on my words. Kraven leaned to the wall, interested in my tale of woe. Why am I even telling him any of this? "Funny thing is, I was right then when his killer passed me by, stealing from a jerk of a liquor store clerk." This is none of his business. He doesn't need to know. It's...it's not...Funny? Not funny. Not funny in the least. The worst case of bad karma. "I let him go because..." She didn't need to finish. Kraven understood the minds of the young and arrogant. "I stood by, and it cost me someone I love."

"Sometimes it is harsh lessons such as those that set us on our path." He didn't know the half of it.

Here I am with these awesome new powers. I can do anything anytime I want. No heights were out of my reach. Feats some would call impossible and hazardous are easily sneezed at. My perception to dangers is top notch - for the most part. That night, when Carradine walked right by me, the only danger sensed was when that bullet pierced Uncle Ben...and took him away from me...forever.

Kraven surprised me by running a thumb under my eye. Water clung to it. I'm...I'm crying? No! I CAN'T CRY! It's unprofessional! This is about him! Not me! Not...Uncle Ben. "I'm sorry…"

"Do not be. You carry a great pain. Keeping it in only worsens the matter." My arms started to constrain to my sides. A lump in my jacket reminded me I had a live phone on. I turned off my phone, planning to scrub the last few minutes. "The Carnage Killer hasn't brought you peace." It wasn't a question. It wasn't an assumption. Kraven was spot on. He didn't require a response. "He killed the man who killed your Uncle…" It wasn't surprising he knew that. It was all over the news. I'm glad he didn't bring up Whitney's news feed. I didn't like Uncle Ben's death being broadcasted.

"That just means there's a worse monster on the streets." I finished his comment. "Someone more twisted and depraved that will lose the fine line he walks."

"Which line?"

"Justice and Vendetta." I, of all people, know that line all too well. "How long do you delude justice, when deep down it's a personal vendetta?"

"Speaking from experience?"

"Perhaps."

"Then you will have to forgive this old man again." He put those hands to my shoulders again. For a moment, I thought Uncle Ben was holding me. Safe. That's how I feel. It...it made me happy. "Wounds such as these, while they never close, deserve to close." He curled a finger under my chin, tilting my head to meet his half smirk. "Carrying regrets makes them fester." He poked the middle of my brow. "And causes unflattering wrinkles when you get older. A pretty face should maintain it's youth." My _pretty face_ puffed like a red balloon. The moment was ruined. But I was grateful. I am grateful.

"What about you?" I countered, putting on my flirty charm. "Any regrets you try not to carry?"

"Are you asking as a reporter, or as...something more?" He purred.

"Answer me and...maybe I'll tell you." Hold on? Who's talking right now? Can't be me. My heart is pounding like a drum. That teasing confidence can't be me.

Kraven chuckled, taking a couple steps back to collect his thoughts. "I would like to leave a legacy when I am gone. Pass my training to a protege."

"Isn't there someone in your family who can continue your work?"

"My only family is a brother who...he chose a different path." Kraven respects his brother's decision. I can see it. But there is a resentment. A member of the family not going into the family business will create that. "I never had a son. I'd want a daughter if I had one, but I do not think she'd be capable like you."

"How do you mean?"

"Forgive me if this sounds sexist. But a woman who can defend herself in the way you can...is a phenomena."

"There are more of us out there than you think. We just choose rationality over who has the bigger brass. Woman don't feel the need to flaunt strength. Just looks." She winked.

"Does that mean you prettied yourself up for me?"

DAMN, I WALKED INTO THAT ONE! "D-DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF! You're not even my type?!"

"Oh? You have a type?" He snickered. He stalked around me, savoring my self cursing.

"Yeah! Not you!" I countered. My blush contradicted my claim. "Where would you even get a stupid idea like that?!"

"The aroma that escaped you as you entered my home." He wafted a hand through the air. It made me self conscious. Was he smelling my deodorant? My shampoo? The body spray? "I do not mean products you purchase..." He cupped my chin as he came around. "I speak of the natural scent your body is casting, accompanied by your...inviting body language."

"In...viting?" I'm lost. Am I saying I'm available...without saying anything?" Kraven started to disappear behind me again. "Um...what do you-"

"Female animals cast their scent, display themselves rather flamboyantly so the males will notice. A technique you have been using since we met last night, and continue to taunt me with as I stand here...resisting."

"I...I'm not doing-not on purpose." WHAT AM I SAYING? What is it he even thinks I'm doing? "I just...you have it all wrong!"

Kraven snuck up behind me, wrapping those arms around me again. "I am not mistaken. Neither are you unawares of what you are doing to me."

"W-Wait...K-Kraven...please." His arms tightened around me. It would kill me. If he knew how hard my heart was pounding.

"You have my FULL attention...Pa-tri-ci-a." Please...don't say my name like that. I can't take it. He coaxed that hot breath so far in my ear. Heat traveled from my cheeks down to my shaking legs. I twisted in his embrace, futilely trying to escape. Get out before he saps my strength. "I must have more...but to blemish this form...to ruin you. I cannot." He put his nose at the nap of my neck. He inhaled as he scaled torturously slow to my hairline. The bristles of his full beard tickled my neck. "But your scent...it drives me mad." One hand slid down my side, slipping under my shirt, circling my stomach. "The soft feel of you...it is enough to make me lose control. I want to feel more." The hand on my stomach showed reserve and teased my hips, dropping to my thighs here and there. "Taste...more." He touched his tongue at my neck, running it up and down, pecking kisses and blowing. "So sweet. So...supple. So delightfully intoxicating." No...yes...stop...don't stop...too much. My head...it's spinning. Can't...stand...much… "Yesterday...you escaped." He turned my head. My panting lips were brushing not even a hair's length from his. He's so close. His hard ord transfixed by my glossy one. "Now I will reclaim...what has taunted me." His lips moved closer. My eyes closed.

"_We're not gonna take it..." _The world stopped. Kraven and I blinked. "_No! We're not gonna take it..._" This is not happening! I rummaged in my pocket, pulling my phone out. "Aunt May…" I subconsciously growled. "_We're not gonna take it...anymore..._" I grudgingly answered. "Hey, Aunt May. Everything alright?" Kraven's brow knit. Aunt May...please be an emergency.

"_How's the interview going?_"

"Oh it's...very...intimate, right now…" I laughed like a moron. Kraven sniggered under his breath. I didn't like the sound of it. "Mr. Kravinoff is telling me all sort of juicy…" He snaked both arms around waist, slithering fingers into my skirt pockets, "HANDS on stories!" I fiercely tried to push his hands away. His fingers toyed around in my pockets, tickling me. He was blow on my back too. God, someone make him stop before I-he nipped my ear. "AH!" Kraven's smirk widened. I clamped a hand on my mouth.

"_Something wrong?_"

"NO! EVERYTHING'S GREAT!" My voice is squeaking, and I have a wildman playing with me. No way anything's fine. "I just was startled by a pelt he has. Did I mention he hunts for a living?!" STOP TALKING IN CIRCLES! AND KRAVEN STOP...ugh...his tongue is in my ear. Is that...is his hand on my butt? My lower back. CLOSE ENOUGH! Damn this rugged-GRAH! "Uh, Aunt May...I'm-I'm about to finish and will CALL," His hand was on my back! Fingers are snaking up, and down just a centimeter before my butt, "You when I'm heading home."

"_Are you sure you're okay?_"

"Aunt May...that so remains to be seen." I hung before Kraven made another weird sound come out of me.

"Adorable." My head exploded. I whipped around, planning to chew him out. He hugged my waist, snaked a hand in my hair. "Absolutely...adorable." His lips captured mine in a warm, tender passion.

Everything inside of me just melted. His tongue wrestling with mine, exploring the entirety of my mouth. My phone dropped. Cold air touched my arms. How? My jacket...is on the floor? This...haze...am I fainting? The world is tilting. I'm falling. A hard surface met my back. Both of my hands were pinned over my head. A large hand slid along my side, sliding under my thigh and lifting my leg.

Kraven, after what seemed like forever, broke the kiss. I felt so heavy, yet so light. I wasn't aware of it at first, but he was lying on me. His legs interlaced with mine. He moved the leg between mine, causing an involuntary buck. He slyly slid fingers inside my thigh, torturing me with slow, light strokes. I writhed beneath, refusing to, "Haa...gg…" Oh, everything is betraying me.

"The sounds you make...do you enjoy torturing me?" He mocked. Before I could protest, his lips found the V-Neck and slipped his tongue through the ring.

"UGH! HA!" My chest pressed into his. I jerked my torso as much as I could. He was just so heavy. And it...it...it felt…

"Yes...those…" He puffed hot air to my wet chest, "Those noises...oh...they excite me!" He gush. He put lips to a hardened nipple, puffing hot air onto them. "My, my. What a naughty girl. So turned on by this mere play." He found my exposed stomach. "Shall I play with you more? Until you are unable to speak?" He twisted his tongue into my belly button. At the same time, his finger...they're...they're playing with me...DOWN THERE!

"Not there! Please, not there!" My hips bucked uncontrollably, only intensifying his fingers stroking. If this...oh god...soundless breaths escaped. The moan was coming. If this keeps up...I'm gonna...so good...I'm gonna...feels so...GOOD, "AAHHH…Haa...no...more...can't..." Please, more. Kraven, please…

"Your words betray your desires." He purred. "I will help you come to grips with your...guilty pleasures." The distinct sound of a zipper, my skirt zipper, cast a realization over my head. One I'm too embarrassed to admit to. "Of course...if you tell me to stop, I will." His hand freed mine, but they wouldn't move. He leaned on an elbow, lying on my side in the event I get up. "You may return to your Aunt without further delay." Stop. Come on, say it. Stop. GRR! Lips, vocal chords! Gte to wor. Stop! STOP, STOP, STOP! I...can't...I don't want him to. "Very well then. Forgive me for stopping."

Sorry, Aunt May. I don't think I'll be home as soon as I thought.

**THE END!**

**Sorry guys. It is rated T. ;)**

**Thanks for reading. **


	3. Claimed By The Lion

**Claimed By The Lion**

**Okay. You guys asked, begged, pleaded, and asked some more. So here's another chapter. Officially making this a three shot. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**xxx**

'_Of course...if you tell me to stop...I will._'

Hot breath whispered in my ear. Goosebumps tingled my skin, making the hairs on my neck stand on end. That long, hungry tongue lapping my ear lobe to the top of my outer ear, twisting on the inside. He's...he's nibbling on my ear. Blowing hot and cold breaths. Chills scaled my neck and shoulders. My back on the floor, as he lied atop of me - the floor was caving under me. Swallowing me as Kraven's body pressed to mine. It was so hard to breath. The weight bearing down. Each time I did, the heavy body on mine grew heavier. Those firm, rock hard pecks squashing my swelling breasts. Please, please don't let him feel how fast my heart is pounding. Strong hands - one trapping my wrists above my head, the other tenderly traveling my body - teasing my softer spots. He found them in a matter of seconds. Torturing me with slow, purposeful, and careful pokes and strokes. He often tickled me to make me squirm and plead, antagonizing whimpers from my trembling lips. Legs intertwined with mine, Kraven cleverly motioned his knee against my groin. The friction of his pants and my leggings were killing me. My hips bucked uncontrollably. A hard something in the rivaling hips pressed to me. Something? Oh my...I know what it is. I can't...he's enjoying this. As am...I? Am I enjoying this? He's...removing my skirt...and...and...

'_...if you tell me to stop...I will._'

An offer to put an end to it. To let me leave his home, go home to Aunt May, and wake up the next morning to submit my story to Mr. Jameson. My story on Sergei Kravinoff - Kraven the Hunter. The man who...who is…

**xxx**

"Patricia?" A gentle hand sent shocks shooting through my arm.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" I screamed. The world tilted on its axis. I felt weightless. The next thing I knew, the ground connected harshly with my head and back. "OW!" I wailed. That hurt worse than being rammed by Rhino last year. Man! I've become soft skinned in the last 24 hours. Everything is sore. Especially my...ugh...I'd rather not say.

"Patricia?" Aunt May leaned around the table. "Are you...feeling alright?" The way she asked that told me she wasn't sure what to begin with. She'd be on the mark.

"To be honest, Aunt May," I rubbed my stomach, "I've been feeling really nauseous since last night." Last night. Last night. Thinking about it made me feel worse. "I really don't feel all that hot." My hips are killing me. My stomach is killing me. My head is really killing me. Damn you...Kraven.

"Let me see." Aunt May's tender hand touched my forehead. She waited a moment, consideration on her brow as she measured my temperature. "You don't have a fever. Did you eat something rotten?" _Eat something...rotten? _I cringed. Oh no. What have I done? I started to feel worse, curling in on myself. The sight of my food made me nauseous. "Maybe you should go to bed. You'll feel better in the morning."

"O-Okay…" That was a good idea.

**xxx**

I lied there, mummifying myself in my thick blankets. My racing my was spinning like an out of control top. Why? Because I just bold faced lied to my own Aunt! _Spent the night at a friend's house! _Yeah right! Want to know what I really did Aunt May. I shared a bed with someone who has been stalking me, and woke up before the sun even rose in his bed, and basically ran away like a coward. GRR! NO! I CAN'T TELL HER THAT! She and Uncle Ben would be furious. Well, what else could I do? I can't tell her the truth! I can't tell her that I...I...OH MAN! I HAD SEX WITH A COMPLETE STRANGER! A stranger with a sexy accent. BUT A STRANGER! THAT HAS BEEN STALKING SPIDERWOMAN!

My hand clawed my pillow and I suffocated a frustrated scream. I can't stop cursing myself for what I did. I shouldn't have done it! If I know this...then why? He said I could tell him to stop. I wanted him to stop. At least...I think I wanted him to stop. Right? I didn't...want that. That...amazing...hot...whirlwind...GRR!

"OHHH...MAAN…!" I don't know why! I...I want to...do it again!

**xxx**

**(Last Night)**

"Very well. I apologize for stopping."

My boots and jacket were gone. I felt naked under him. The way his eyes studied me. It's as if he can see everything.

Strong yet docile lips locked to mine. A ravenous tongue exploring every inch of my mouth, wrestling my tongue for dominance. My nails clawed the ground. My hands debated on whether or not to hold his head in place. A beard and mustache made my lips and cheeks itch. I lost myself in the passion. My hips wouldn't stop bucking at the bulge grinding into me. Those huge hands fondling my breasts.

Moans I fought hard to suppress escaped when thick fingers probed my most sensitive areas. My body's actions weren't my own. I was a honry puppet. Except my strings weren't being pulled. They're tying me down so I can't fight the hands exploring every inch of me. Ugh...feels so good. The way his ravenous tongue runs up my stomach while his hands fondle me. More...more...more.

Kraven parted from my lips, trailing kisses to my jaw and neck. He suckled on a spot while his hand snaked up my stomach. The day I choose to wear a bra that clips in front. He easily unclipped it. It literally flew open. His rugged palm circled my breast. His calluses brushed my nipples. He twisted and pinched my hardened nipples. I curled my lips in, fighting hard not to cry out. My fight response kicked it. I went to stop him before I lost myself. He pinned both of my hands above head, then on half of me to minimize my movement.

"That's...cheating!" I whined.

"Now, now. Do not be that way…" He playfully scolded me. My breath was lost to me to retort. "I've barely begun." I yelped when he lifted my shirt. He stared hypnotized by my bare chest. I fought to free my hands. He tightened his grip. He lowered his head, running his tongue around and sucking on my nipple. "Delicious…" He blew cold air on it to make it harder. "Simply delicious…" He nibbled on it. My body writhed under him. I want to scream. _More, more, more..._my mind begged. I couldn't stand it. Heat pooled between my legs. My lust was soaking in. Kraven chuckled at me, glancing down to admire my struggling. "You have me curious, Devushka…" He smoothed his palm along my side, "How strongly do you desire me?"

He began caressing my thighs mercilessly. He ran his fingertips lightly up and down my thigh, strolling ever so slowly to between my legs. The one man I meet who actually has nails. He wiggled a sole finger slowly, teasing the swelling of my regions wet lips. They drove me crazy. It tickled so badly. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or moan. My legs spasmed to close and open. My mouth fluttered open constantly, whimpers agitating my throat.

"KRA...GN...AH…"

"Yes, Patricia~ Did you want something?" He teased me. He knew what I wanted. I was dripping in sweat. Why can't he just do it and get it over with. "You're very _hot_, love. Here. Allow me." He slipped my skirt off with ease, tossing it aside with my boots and jacket. My shirt was next, leaving me in my leggings and parted bra. Kraven sat at my hips, slowly removing his own boots, and his vest. I marveled at him. His chiseled form was that crafted by gods. How perfectly his pecks sat above a rack of hard abs. This strong desire to touch them pulled at me. But I was too stunned to move. To feel them in their entirety. "I should not be the only one made to enjoy." Kraven took my hands. He placed them at his chest. I was taken aback by him. My hands trembled where he held them. "Go on…" He encouraged. "Touch me." I panicked when he rolled onto his back. He slipped his legs through, catapulting me forward and pulling me onto his waist. He kept my hands firmly planted to his chest. "It's what you want. Now...hurry..." He released me, lying sprawled with a false helplessness. "I cannot stand your taunts any longer."

I swallowed a massive lump. He's obviously goading me. But still. My hand barely moved an inch. He shivered. Strange. His reaction...excited me. I ghosted my fingertips side to side, feeling his nipples harden at my touch. Slowly, my featherly fingers traced his abdomen, lavishing in the creases. I traced them back up, wanting to play with his nipples more. They were enticing. I licked my dry lips, curious if...OF what they tasted like. Without thinking, I started to lean forward. Kraven released a loud moan, making me flinch. His hips bucked under me. I turned several shades of crimson. Wiggling my hips, I felt his swelling manhood pressed between my legs. The farther I learned, the more I ground into him. I almost pushed away.

"Don't...stop...please…" He writhed. He grasped my hips, pulling me on to him. He looked so pitiful. So desperate. A power trip stroked my own sadism. I mustered a little courage. I moved my hips back and forth, back and forth, grinding rhythmically to the throbbing manhood. "Ahh...haa…" He mewled, digging his fingers into me. He rolled his hips against mine. He finally removed my bra. My bare chest met his. My lips developed a mind of their own. In a daze, I scooted up and started to lick his ear. He clasped my butt, prodding fingers close to the entrance. I sat up on him. When my hands found his belt, I froze like a deer in headlights. Something within me said to remove it. But...when I do...there's no going back. "Do not stop now...Devushka." Kraven put on a puppy dog pout. It was very adorable, and totally working. "For if you do not...I will." A threat or a promise. Either way...his belt came off. I went the extra mile and undid the button and zipper. But that's as far as I could go. Kraven knew it. "Shall I take over?" My head absentmindedly bobbed crazily. "As you wish." He rolled me onto my back. Without warning, he tore my leggings away and an uncomfortable breeze found me.

"K-KRAVEN!" I screamed. I'm lying completely naked on his floor! WITH STUFFED CROSS-SPECIES WATCHING US! This was too much! I can't do this! I'm not ready for it! Kraven was removing his pants next. My mind and body screamed to get up and run. I squeezed my eyes closed.

"Do not look away." Kraven ordered. "Never look away…" My eyes opened unwillingly. Kraven was stripped bare. His...erected manhood threw me into a haze. He brought his tongue to my neck, ran it down to my stomach. Lower and lower he went. His hands held my legs open.

"W-Wait-" Too late. His tongue licked at my clitoris and entrance. "AHH…" My head flew backwards. Electricity surged in my hips. My legs flailed wildly. Kraven inserted and removed his tongue, lapping my lust like a dehydrated dog. He tortured my swollen clit, kissing and blowing on it. He wasn't finished tasting me. He savored my wailing, watching me writhe with triumph. He put a finger inside, wiggling it around. "AH-HA! NO...NO...Not...there…" My eyes rolled in the back of my head. Fluid was spilling from me. "I'm...gonna…"

"Not yet…" Kraven forbid me. "You cannot yet…" He leaned in, relishing at my reaction to a second finger. "Not without my permission."

"But I...I can't-GAH!" He found a spot. It shot this overwhelming shock up my body. "PLEASE! KRAVEN!" I was losing my mind.

"Please what, Devushka. I do not understand…" In and out. IN AN OUT! Faster, slower, then faster again. His fingers dancing inside me. Mercy! Please! Mercy! Move it faster! Please go faster! "Hmm. You are a virgin. How delightful."

"DON'T SAY IT OUT-" He twisted his fingers. "AH! Devushka, I cannot help you if you do not tell me what it is you want."

"Don't...make...me...say it!" I choked.

"Then suffer…" He returned his mouth down below, flicking my clit while humming tauntingly.

"AH! PLEASE…PLEASE…" Tears spilled from my eyes. Drool trickled to my cheek. I grabbed my breasts, massaging them in a desperate attempt to cease this urge. Nothing worked. "Kraven! Please...I…"

"You…?" He released a small breath. The cold breath sent me hurtling.

_I give up…_ "I...want…" He watched every movement of my lips, straining an ear for my strained breath. "Please...inside…me…"

Kraven laughed victoriously. "As you wish…" He opened my legs more. I was in a daze, transfixed by the ceiling. The world was jiggling like jello. "This may hurt for a moment." I felt Kraven's hips move against me. And then...that wasn't his fingers going inside of me this time. He was right. It hurt for a second. Then, as he started to move, the pain became...pleasant. _This is...what it feels like._ He thrust into me. My legs wrapped to his hips, holding him there. He wrapped his arms around me, lifting me onto him. He bounced me up and down. I plunged onto him. He thrust harder, moving faster. The lion ravaged my insides….

_Patricia…!_

**xxx**

"AH!" I flew forward, dripping in heavy sweat. I was back in my room. It was...morning? When did that happen? "Huh…" I feel wet. What the? "OH CRAP!" I cursed myself. Last night's event...just thinking about it...I guess it can't be classified as a wet dream when it happened! Must be a sign that my mind wanted it to happen again. I won't lie...it was amazing.

"_Patricia! Are you okay?_" Aunt May knocked at my door. "_I heard screaming._"

I clamped my mouth closed. Dammit! I must have been moaning in my sleep. DAMN YOU, KRAVEN! "I'm fine, Aunt May! I promise!"

"_Are you feeling alright?_" She continued to interrogate me.

"I'm feeling right as rain!" "NO, PATRICIA, YOU ARE NOT FINE! You're lying to your Aunt about what happened last night. And what's worse is...you want to do it again. But you can't, right? I mean...I can't do this with him. He's...what is he right now? I may not know how to describe him - one night stand or lover - but there's one thing I do know. "Aunt May! I'm going out again!"

**xxx**

Aaannnd...I'M BACK! Back at Kraven's home to _clear the air. _Again. Man, I don't learn my lesson. This will be the time I get squashed like the bug that I am. One bad - or good - experience after another, and I just come back for more. This has to be unhealthy. IT IS UNHEALTHY. And yet here I am, riding the elevator, to the penthouse full of pelts, skeletons, and trophies. Why? Don't' ask me. I lost all track of my common sense after the first meeting. The only thing that's gone right is that I turned in my story to Mr. Jameson and he decided to print it.

The elevator stopped at the top floor. The ding was more like a gong for a death sentence. The walk through the corridor was torturously long. The hallway stretched on and on. The smallest creek made me jump from my skin. The fear that Kraven could just jump from the ceiling and pounce. Reaching the door to the living room didn't ease the tension. I sheepishly poked my head in. At first I didn't see him. The overcast skies didn't help the lighting. Stupid week long rain. Bipolar weather! Natural to the East Coast. Man...

My heart skipped a beat. Kraven came down the stairs from the second floor. He had a book in his hand. I couldn't make out the title. Well...I came this far. Might as well see it through. I saw myself in, folding my hands in front of me. "H-Hi…" I hoarsely announced myself.

Kraven was startled. He saw me and lit up. "Ah. Devushka. You've returned." I bobbed my head like an idiot. Sucking my dry lips. Geeze I need water. My throat was drier than Jameson's humor. Trust me! The Sahara would weep for water on that one. "Is something the matter?" In my head! I'm back at Kraven the Hunter's home...after running away...AGAIN! TWICE! First was out of terror! The second...the second is what's driving my heart to explode out of my chest. I basically woke up yesterday morning and bolted without a word. I'm such a coward.

"S-sorry to just barge in!" I flew into a tizzy. "The-the door was open and I...I...should have called and-and-" I whirled around, grasping at my elbows, shivering. "I must be sounding like an asylum patient!"

"Easy now…" Kraven placed a large hand on my head. That hand stopped my shivers. I sort of felt...relaxed. "Come. Sit with me." He plopped to the couch, patting the spot beside him. "Tell me what troubles you."

"No! I mean...that is…" I fiddled with my hands. I went pigeon toed to try and control myself. My mind went blank. Why the Hell was I here again? Just looking at him made me relive last night. It's driving me crazy. The way he sat with his legs open. Something in me wanted to straddle his hips.

Kraven put a curled finger to his lips, hiding the animal smirk. His nostrils flared as he inhaled the air. He hummed heavenly. What the Hell was he smelling? What can he smell? "You are red." I squeaked, cupping my cheeks. "You must have a fever of sorts. Won't you please?" He tapped the couch again. He wasn't going to let me say no twice. Reluctantly, I joined him on the couch, shying to the corner farthest from him. He noticed my attempt to retreat and smiled. "What is on your mind?"

"I just...wanted…" Stop staring at me like that! It makes it harder to look you in the eye. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday!" I felt the wind in me lift weight off me.

"Do you mean the morning...or the night before…?" He purred. I shuffled further into the corner, burying my face into my lap. He burst into hearty laughter. "How adorable you are! But there is no need to apologize. Your reaction was quite normal." Saying that makes me feel worse about myself. "You could have called, you know."

"I-I know. But it...wouldn't be right…" I twisted my short locks in my fingers. "I needed to apologize in person."

"Quite admirable of you." He took a strand of my hair in his fingers, rolling them together. "And very much appreciated. Thank you, Patricia." Don't say my name like that. His finger traced to my ear, stopping at the crook of my neck and shoulder. I shivered at his touch, shrugging it off. He never stops teasing me! At least I'm done! That means I can leave. Just say _thank you and goodbye,_ and you're home free. "So shy…" He circled a finger on my shoulder. He's doing it again. And I...like it. Damn him. He crossed the gap by leaning to my ear. He whispers, "The shy lambs tempt the wolves most." A mad blush broke across my face. Kraven snuck a bite to my ear. I yelped in surprise, and he ambushed me with a tackle. He nibbled at the crook of my neck, all the while sneaking a hand under my shirt.

"Kraven! W-Wait!" I protested. He's moving too fast. This isn't why I came here! "We can't! NOT AGAIN!" Kraven stopped on a dime. He towered over me. A grim look unnerved me in this light. I couldn't look him in the eye. I'm...ashamed. "We...that is...I'm not…" I sighed resignedly, "Last night was...amazing. But…" How do I say it? What am I trying to say."

"I see...forgive me." He placed his forehead to my chest. "It has been so long...I nearly forgot myself."

"Huh?" _Been so long? _"What do you mean?"

"It is nothing, Devushka." Kraven reassured me. He traced a finger along my cheeks to my chin. "But you should know…" He tilted my chin up, tickling under it, "There is no reason to be ashamed. After all, I am the one who laid claim. You merely succumbed to primal desires."

"Argh! Don't say it like that!" I pushed his hand away, leaning up on my elbows. My red cheeks puffed angrily, "You make me sound like a horny animal."

"Hmm. A fair point." He tapped his chin. A lightbulb appeared over his head. He poked my stomach. "A feral cat."

"Say what?!"

"I am defining you as a feral cat." He teased me.

"What?! Why?" A cat! Really? Better than being named a bunny I guess. BUT A CAT?

"Because…" Kraven started scratching me behind the ear, and wiggling his fingers on my stomach.

"HE-HEY! HA-HA-HA! STOP IT! THAT TICKLES!" He moved his hands all around, scratching my stomach, ears, and back.

"That is why. Cat's love it when you pet their favorite places."

"HA-HA-HA! STOP, KRAVEN!" His huge hands were impervious to my struggling. I kicked and thrashed uncontrollably, falling victim to a fit of laughter. "NO MORE! NO MORE!"

"Does it feel good, Devushka?" He hummed tauntingly. I really lost it when his fingers went between my thighs. "You are laughing and purring so loudly. You must be loving this."

"PLEASE! NO MORE! I can't…" Kraven's hands stopped, and he claimed my mouth with his. His tongue snaked inside, dominating my own and traveling every crevice. I melted into the kiss, losing myself again. Damn him. He broke the kiss, smiling as he squeezed my breast. "Kraven…"

He moved to my ear, "If you tell me to stop," My eyes widened, "I will."

Not again...

**THE END**

**For real this time.**

**Not much of an ending, but it will suffice. **

**I'm not that great with sex scenes either. Not all that comfortable with them, you see. **

**Still. I hope you guys liked it. See ya.**


End file.
